1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a training device for rehabilitation of individuals confined to a bed. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device to assist patients perform leg or arm exercises while lying on their back.
2. Description of the Background
Critical illness creates new physical, cognitive, and mental health impairments that compounds pre-existing dysfunction. Intensive care unit ICU-acquired weakness is one of the most important and common results of critical illness. More than 50% of ICU survivors suffer cognitive impairment, and 30% report anxiety and depression, or have persistent post-traumatic-stress disorder symptoms in the 2 years following their ICU discharge. Only 50% resume work by 1 year and 69% are still restricted in performing daily activities. These issues are collectively called “post-intensive care syndrome.” They affect up to 70% of Intensive Care Unit (ICU) survivors, are often long-lasting. Acute ICU-based rehabilitation has been shown to be feasible, safe and to improve patient important outcomes.
There is a need for devices that assist patients who cannot stand or sit, such as patients in ICU, in conducting leg exercises to maintain or gain muscle tone and abilities. Patients typically need to be moved to utilize machines that provide exercise assistance. Such machines require either that the patient be moved in bed or even lifted from a hospital or patient bed onto the machine.